onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mount System
Mounts are objects avatars can ride, usually with a speed boost. These objects tend to be animals, two-wheeled, boards or hovering items. Mounts can be found in various places. They can be found on sale at The Stables in The Hub, Factory Fresh Imports or The Onverse Store. There are quests and chests as well whose prizes are mounts. They were first introduced on the Horses are Here! update. Later on, on the Swim, Jump, Ride and Save! update, a special feature was added to them, giving them the ability to hold more than one user at once (sit points). Along with this new ability, the feature of sharing PPs with passengers was added. Sharing PPs The only requirement for this is a mount with one or more sit points. Once you open your Options menu under Privacy (by clicking on the icon with a computer or pressing the O key), there will be a bar showing different limits for passengers. * Public (any user can hop in) * Friends (only users in your Friends List can hop in) * Private (no other user can hop in) 'Mount (PP sharing) Options' For every PP drop and mount (depending on the amount of sit points) there is a percentage of the total which each user will receive set. 'Two sit-pointed mounts:' *1000 PPs - 500 PPs each. *100 PPs - 50 PPs each. *50 PPs - 25 PPs each. *25 PPs - 13 PPs to mount owner, 12 PPs to passenger. *10 PPs - 5 PPs each. *5 PPs - 3 PPs to mount owner, 2PPs to passenger. *1 PP - 1 PP to mount owner. 'x2 Reward:' *2000 PPs - 1000 PPs each. *200 PPs - 100 PPs each. *100 PPs - 50 PPs each. *50 PPs - 25 PPs each. *20 PPs - 10 PPs each. *10 PPs - 5 PPs each. *2 PPs - 1 PP each. 'Three sit pointed mount:' *1000 PPs - 500 PPs to mount owner, 250 PPs each to passengers. *100 PPs - 50 PPs to mount owner, 25 PPs each to passengers. *50 PPs - 26 PPs to mount owner, 12 PPs each to passengers. *25 PPs - 15 PPs to mount owner, 5 PPs each to passengers. *10 PPs - 6 PPs to mount owner, 2 PPs each to passengers. *5 PPs - 3 PPs to mount owner, 1 PP each to passengers. *1 PP - 1 PP to mount owner. 'x2 Reward: ' *2000 PPs - 1000 PPs to mount owner, 500 PPs each to passengers. *200 PPs - 100 PPs to mount owner, 50 PPs each to passengers. *100 PPs - 50 PPs to mount owner, 25 PPs each to passengers. *50 PPs - 26 PPs to mount owner, 12 PPs each to passengers. *25 PPs - 9 PPs to mount owner, 8 PPs each to passengers. *10 PPs - 6 PPs to mount owner, 2 PPs each to passengers. *2 PPs - 2 PPs to mount owner. 'QA - Of the new mount system:' Q: "If, I have a passenger on while i found a giftdrop box. Would both players, get the reward/box. Or only the owner? A: "Only the mount owner (if he picks it up), will get the box." Q: "Is it possible that the passenger can hunt with their tools, if she/he rides at my mount?" A: "No, they can't, only the mount owner could use their tools to collect PPs at their mount." Q: "If i change instance, while I'm sitting at my mount whit a passenger at it. Would both get to that instance I wanted to change to?" A: "Sorry, no he/she wont follow you to the other instance!" Trivia *Mounts cannot hold pets as passengers. However, this was not always like this. Prior to their official release, stated by StevEO, they first intended them to mount them. But, due to the result looking odd, it disabled shortly before the update. Category:The mount system